Wallflower (Oneshot)
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Ymir loves Christa, but finds it hard to confess to her after being out shined by Reiner. Of course, she tries to take her leave, but Christa doesn't let her. Instead she shocks Ymir with a confession of her own.


**A/N: This idea came me to me last night while I was thinking of a movie I watched. "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" It's an amazing movie, and there was this scene that was just so lovely...It made me think of these 2, and so I ended up writing something similar to that scene. Sorry for the grammar errors if there are any. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

The brunette hissed as she made her way up the snow covered steps. She hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Sounds of laughter eminated from inside the house.  
Slowly the tall women, rose her hand to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, a man with blond hair opened the door. "Ah, Ymir. I was afraid you wouldn't make it...come in." He stepped aside, letting the brunette into his home.

The outside of the house was great, but the inside was just freakin fancy. She glanced at the grand stairwell that was placed in the center of the room. "This way."

He motioned for her to follow and they both walked over to the living room. The fireplace was lit, filling the house with its warmth, and a nice decorated Christmas tree was set farther away from it.

"Ymir!" She felt a pair of arms, embrace her, and she looked down to find a familiar blonde. "Christa.." She muttered not saying another word.

It was hard to look at her the same anymore. She had such strong feelings for this girl..

"Are you okay?" The brunette was snapped back into reality. "Uh yeah..." She took a seat on the couch, Christa sitting next to her with a smile.

"Damn it Eren!" Jean was seated on the floor, with Eren right across him.

Both of them held a different number of cards in their hands. Eren had a evil grin placed on his face, while Jeans was covered in a grimace.

"I'm fucking done. I don't want to play this anymore. This...whatever it's called." Jean flung his cards at the brown haired boy, and stood up.

"Dumbass, it's called Bullshit. You suck at lying, don't blame me for your loss." Eren retorted, lifting himself from the ground as well.

"You have a tell Jean..." A softer voice chimed in.

"Don't get involved Armin!" Both boys took a step foward, ready to start a fight, until a hand grabbed Eren by his arm.

"Mikasa don't hold me back!" Before Eren could try to get away, she gripped his arm harder, causing him to wince in pain. "Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

"Hey! If you guys are done fighting...we can share our secret Santa's now." Reiner said interrupting the show before him. Jean grumbled something, but complied taking a seat.

"Sasha are you done raiding my fridge!?" Reiner called, only to get a muffled, "yes" in response. Everyone took their seat, Sasha sitting on the floor in between Mikasa and Eren, since there were no more seats available. She didn't complain, seeing she was munching on a sandwich she must've made in the kitchen.

"Okay.." Reiner stood in the center with a smile on his face. "So..I ended up getting.." With that Ymir ended up losing interest. Honestly, the only reason she participated in this whole Secret Santa thing was because Christa made her. She said it would be "fun". Ymir secretly snuck a glance at the girl next to her. She was listening to whomever was speaking, and her blue eyes shined brightly. She gave off a small smile, and stood up. Before Ymir could ask, she noticed that it was Christa's turn to share.

The blonde blushed and hesitated for a second. "Uhm...well I ended up getting this.." She removed a necklace around her neck and held it up so everyone could see. It was gold necklace, and Ymir couldn't help but squirm. _No way..._

"I know it was you Reiner. You're the only one out of all of us who could afford something like this..."  
Reiner grinned and stood embracing the small blonde. "Thank you.."

"Thanks so much for the book Ymir!" Armin said happily, hugging the book to his chest. It was an old copy of "The Giver" she had, that she no longer read.  
She nodded once, and stood wrapping her scarf around her neck again.

"Ymir where-" She didn't see a point in being here anymore. Especially not with Reiner hugging Christa like _that._

The brunette opened the front door and stepped out into the cold. There was no way she could tell Christa how she felt now. Not with what Reiner gave her...She gave off a heavy sigh, but before she could make it off the steps, she heard a door close behind her.

"Ymir..." The voice sounded so concerned, and so lovely, she couldn't help but turn. Christa didn't have time to put on a scarf, or even her jacket. She stood there with nothing but a shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Go back inside. You'll get sick."

"No! Why did you leave so suddenly.." She took a step closer to the tall women, who only backed up in response.

"I...don't want to be here."

"Then why come? Why participate...you didn't have to." The blonde shook her head, and stuck her lower lip out, pouting.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a smile. She was so god damn adorable.. Especially right _now_. She was like a goddess. Her blue eyes seemed to become even more beautiful, and her golden hair shined under the moonlight. "Christa..." Ymir bit her lower lip stopping herself from saying more. She couldn't confess...now after that.

"What is it Ymir? Please tell me..." The blonde pleaded.

"Ah...I wish...I could've gotten you something for Christmas." It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it wasn't a lie at least.

"Oh! That doesn't matter though!"

"It does! Reiner gave you something amazing...and I really wish I had the money to get you something like that. I want to give you everything you desire...you deserve so much.." The brunette couldn't continue, instead she sighed and shook her head in frustration.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Ymir was about to take her leave, until Christa decided to talk.

"Ymir...have you ever been kissed?"

"W-what?" The brunette stuttered and blushed looking down at the girl. She was shocked, to find tears forming at the corner of her blue eyes.

"It's a simple question...have you ever been kissed?"

"I...haven't." Ymir felt the words slip out of her mouth. She couldn't help but blush, which caused the smaller girl to laugh in response.

"For now, let's forget about everything that happened tonight, okay?" Christa said with a smile, stepping closer to the women.

Ymir didn't step away this time. Instead she looked down at the girl, who gazed back up at her with a shy smile.

"I want to make sure that the first person who kisses you..._loves_ you.." With that the blonde pulled the taller girl down, gluing their lips together.

Ymir at first had no clue what to think, or do. She was in shock as the shorter girl, pressed her lips to her own. She only hesitated for a moment, before closing her eyes to return the kiss, both of their lips moving in unison.

At that moment, both girls forgot about Reiner..about the cold..about everything..

Ymir smiled into the kiss, and used a hand to gently stroke the blondes cheek, who shuddered in response.

Christa had to be the one to pull away first, due to the lack of air. The taller girl sighed in bliss, and held the blonde close to her. "I love you Christa..."

"I love you too Ymir." The small girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl, and giggled. "I can't believe _I_ had to confess to _you_..."

"Pft. I was going to..."

"But you didn't. You got nervous" Christa teased.

"Shut up." The taller women grumbled and let the blonde go. "Wait wha-" She was silenced by a short, but sweet kiss. "We're going to get your things...and then head back to my place okay?" Feeling lightheaded, Christa didn't say a thing, but nodded in response, and watched as Ymir quickly went inside the house to retrieve her things.


End file.
